Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!
by Ran Hime
Summary: Sakura sangat merindukan sosok itu, lelaki berambut merah muda. Rela menunggu selama sepuluh tahun, agar bisa bertemu kembali. Namun semua tak seperti yang diharapkan. Sasori malah mati di tangan Sakura. SasoriXSakura, oneshot, RnR


Hime datang dengan Fic baru

Kali ini Sakura sama Sasori

Mungkin agak aneh, tapi fic ini idenya dari waktu lihat

Pertarungan antara Sasori sama Sakura, saat penyelamatan Gaara

Oke Senpai , Hime minta saran dan kritiknya ^_^

RnR

**Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! (Sebuah misi, janji dan kerinduan)**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY: RAN HIME**

**PAIR: SASORI_SAKURA**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: ANGST, TRAGEDY **

**WARNING:AU, sCANON, TIPO BERTEBARAN, NEWBIE**

Kau menatap bayangan dirimu di cermin. Kau tersenyum bahagia, karena kau tlah tumbuh dewasa dan cantik. Wajahmu merona ketika pikiranmu sedang menerawang jauh kemasa lalu. Setelah bersiap-siap, kau berjalan keluar rumah, menatap pohon Sakura yang berdiri gagah di depan rumahmu. Bunga Sakura sungguh cantik, secantik dirimu kan, Sakura! Namun bukan itu yang membuat hatimu sampai ikut berbunga-bunga. Kau menatap langit yang cerah, menambah kesempurnaan kebahagianmu. Lalu setelah menikmati pemandangan pagi, kau akan beranjak menuju tempat dimana kau akan bertemu dengan teman se-tim-mu itu.

Seperti biasanya, kau tersenyum saat menyapa kedua rekanmu. Lalu entah kenapa, si rambut kuning itu menatapmu aneh. Dia berfikir kau sedang kesambet atau apalah, hingga kau tak menurunkan sedikit pun lengkungan di bibirmu.

"Sakura, kenapa kau begitu senang hari ini?" temanmu nampak bingung dengan sikapmu.

Kau tak menjawabnya, namun hanya memberikan senyum manismu.

"A-apa Sasuke mengajakmu kencan?"

Kau tak memperdulikan pertanyaannya dengan nada konyolnya itu, hingga membuatnya frustasi.

"Ya ampun... aku kalah lagi!" ucapnya dengan berlebihan, hingga membuatmu semakin memperlebar senyumanmu itu.

Dan si rambut pirang itu mengeluh sakit, ketika pemilik mata onix itu menjitaknya tanpa ampun. Kau tertawa melihat kelakuan konyol mereka.

Nampak wajah kekasihmu, Uchiha bungsu itu, kusut. Matanya menyimpan aura ingin membunuh, namun kau tak perduli itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menemuinya?"

Kau tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari Sasuke, dengan nada cemburu. Kau sangat tahu, kekasihmu tak suka bila kau menemui orang itu. Kau berjalan mendekatinya lalu meraih lengannya.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Kau tersenyum menggoda kekasihmu. Namun Sasuke malah melengos, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Kami hanya berteman. Lagi pula ini pertemuan kedua kami, kan, Setelah sepuluh tahun. Lagi pula... dia pasti sudah punya anak, hehe!" Kau mengapit tangan kekasihmu dan mulai mengajaknya ke kantor Hokage.

Sesekali kau menggodanya dan kau tersenyum jahil, ketika kau temukan semburat merah di wajah Sasuke.

Ah, Sakura! benarkah kau tersenyum karna Sasuke?

Di belakangmu, si blonde mendengus kesal karna kau tak menggubrisnya. Lalu perlahan dia mengikuti jejakmu dan Sasuke.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

Kau kecewa ketika mendengar Hokage memberimu misi, untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Sedangkan kau tlah menantikan hari itu untuk bertemu seseorang. Seorang yang tlah meninggalkanmu 10 tahun yang lalu. Hatimu sakit, merasakan janjimu dan orang itu untuk bertemu, akan musnah. Kau menunduk, tak mampu memandang kedepan. Takut-takut kalau air matamu terjatuh dan mereka menyaksikan itu.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Sakura! Karna target kalian kebetulan berada di tempat yang ingin kau datangi."

Kau terkejut lalu mendongak. Menatap lurus kedepan dan menemukan seutas senyum di bibir Hokage ke lima. Kau pun balik tersenyum. Lalu perlahan kau dengarkan misi kali ini dengan serius. Tanpa kau tahu bila musim gugur tengah menantimu.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

Wajah manismu kelelahan. Nafasmu pun tak beraturan. Kau sedikit menegang setelah pertempuranmu melawan 2 orang dari Akatsuki, yang menjadi target dalam misimu. Kau tak pernah berfikir kalau mereka begitu kuat, hingga teman-teman se-tim-mu kuwalahan.

"Hey, tuan Sasori! Kenapa kau tak menggunakan jurus Kugutsu-mu itu?" Kau menatap lelaki yang bernama Deidara itu. Lalu terus mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan patner-nya, yang tersembunyi dari balik boneka bernama Hiruko itu.

"Bukankah kau tak suka menunggu!"

"Diamlah, Deidara! Kau pergi saja, biar aku yang mengurusnya!"

Kau melihat Deidara naik ke atas burung yang besar hasil buatannya, yang di sebut seni itu. Lalu kau menatap targetmu yang tinggal satu orang. Kini hanya kau yang bisa di andalkan, karena teman-teman se-tim-mu tengah terluka dan kelelahan.

Kau geram. Darahmu mendidih hingga membuatmu semakin marah. Kau berlari melesat dan menerjang ke arah Sasori. Tanpa belas kasihan, kau memukul boneka yang menyembunyikan tubuh asli pemiliknya, dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Sakura!"

Suara itu membuyarkan urat-uratmu yang menegang. Kali ini ekspresimu berubah, ketika boneka itu tlah sedikit demi sedikit retak dan kau dapat melihat wajah pemiliknya. Kau tak dapat mengontrol tanganmu dan itu yang kau sesali. Ketika tenaga pukulanmu yang sanggup menghancurkan batu itu, menghantam Sasori. Jauh di lubuk hatimu, ingin sekali kau menghentikan langkah tanganmu, agar tak menyentuh tubuh mungil Sasori dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Tapi nyatanya semua terlambat.

Kau terdiam mengatur nafasmu yang terengah-engah Sambil berjalan kearah Sasori, yang tlah terkapar di atas tanah. Jantungmu berdegup kencang lalu terperangah, ketika tlah sampai di dekat Sasori.

Kau berhenti, semakin merasakan sesak di dadamu, sakit di ulu hatimu. Tubuhmu bergetar hebat dan kau menangis sesenggukan. Kau menunduk, menutup wajahmu dengan kedua tangan. Kau jatuh bersimpuh di atas kedua kakimu. Semakin menangis di samping tubuh Sasori. Mereka, teman-temanmu, hanya bisa memandangmu bingung.

"Sa-kura!"

Kau terkejut lalu membuka tanganmu. Kau menangkap senyuman yang kau rindukan dari pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Tangismu kian pecah mengingat semua.

_Ketika itu, kau berumur 5 tahun. Di bawah pohon Sakura kau menangis sesenggukan. Sasori mendatangimu, lalu memberikan salah satu boneka koleksinya kepadamu. Kau tersenyum dan dia juga tersenyum saat melihatmu kembali ceria._

_"Di tempat itu, temui aku. Karena saat itu, aku bisa meluangkan waktuku."_

_kau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dan trus mengingat tempat itu, agar kau bisa melihat dia di kemudian hari. Agar kau mendapatkan kata-kata, yang membuat pipimu merona merah sebagai perempuan._

"Sak-kura!"

Kau tersentak ketika suara mungil itu memanggilmu, membuyarkan lamunanmu akan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Tangismu semakin pecah, menyadari orang yang kau tunggu 10 tahun, kini tengah sekarat.

"Kau tlah dewasa!"

Kau angkat ke dua tanganmu, lalu meletakkannya di dada Sasori. Kau berkonsentrasi dengan cakramu, berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan ninjutsu medismu.

"Kau cantik!"

Air matamu mengalir. Sungguh sakit, kan Sakura! Dalam hati kau meruntuki apa yang tlah kau lakukan itu.

Sungguh! Rasanya sakit bila itu terulang. Kau terus berkonsentrasi dengan cakramu. Berusaha sekuat tenaga, untuk menyembuhkan luka di dada pemuda manis itu. Kau tak mau, bahkan kau tak pernah ingin, bila orang yang kau tunggu selama sepuluh tahun, di depanmu kini akan meninggalkanmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Rasanya kau takkan sanggup, bila dia meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Air matamu jatuh di atas ke dua tanganmu, merembes membasahi dada Sasori, karena bajunya tlah sobek terkena pukulanmu.

Sasori terus saja berbicara hingga membuatmu berteriak.

"SUDAHLAH! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! KAU PASTI SEMBUH!" bentakmu padanya. Kau menangis berteriak dalam hati. Mengapa semua harus terjadi kepada Sasori. Wajah ceriamu yang biasanya kini berantakan. Wajahmu, matamu sembab dan memerah. Bibirmu bergetar mengikuti tangisan.

Sasori hanya tersenyum seolah tak ada apa-apa. Tersenyum, meski seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan tak dapat di gerakkan. Namun hatimu sakit melihatnya yang terkapar, selalu menunjukkan senyumannya itu. Semakin sakit ketika melihat dia batuk-batuk, hingga darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Bag-gaimana Saku-ra, uhuk uhuk? K-kau tet- uhuk tap, mengingat wajah ini-kan!" Nafasnya terengah-engah. "A- uhuk uhuk aku sengaja memb-buatnya tetap seperti ini, a-agar ukh agar kau mudah mengingatnya."

Kau tak mampu menjawab. Lidahmu keluh, mendengar kalimat menyakitkan dari nafas Sasori yang tercekat.

"Aku b-bahagia k-au mas-sih mengingat-ku!"

Hatimu mulai berteriak tak rela. Takdir serasa kejam kepadamu. Kau tersentak melihat bibir Sasori yang bergerak, namun tak bersuara. Seperti membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang kau dengar lewat hembusan angin, dan kau menangkapnya. Senyum Sasori semakin jelas untukmu. Mata sayunya menatapmu tenang, seolah pertanda isyarat.

Kaupun tak rela, kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Sasori. Kau berteriak keras, mengumpat kejam di antara daun-daun yang berguguran. Tapi apalah artinya teriakanmu. Dan kau pun menyadari itu Sakura! Ketika kau merasakan detak jantung Sasori melemah, dan semakin menghilang, kau tahu mata yang terbuka itu tlah membohongimu, jika ia masih hidup.

Kau menangis di atas wajah orang yang kau tunggu selama 10 tahun itu. Air matamu membasahi wajahnya, hingga menenggelamkan wajah yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, seperti pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya.

Tubuhmu serasa lemas. Hatimu sakit merasakan semakin sempitnya rongga dadamu. Ya... aku tahu, Sakura! Dadamu sesak tak mampu menahan tangismu. Kaupun terjatuh di atas tubuh yang tak lagi bergerak itu. Matamu perlahan terpejam, berharap semua bukan kenyataan. Kepalamu tersandar di atas dada Sasori yang terluka parah. Hatimu meraung memanggil jiwanya agar kembali ketubuh mungil, yang semakin dingin di pelukan eratmu. Dan seolah kau tak rela, kau pun berdoa di sela sakitmu. Ketika kau terbangun nanti, kau berharap suara lembut itu yang akan kau dengar, hanya untuk meneriakkan kalimat yang tadi di bisikkan lewat sang bayu.

Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Aku mencintaimu.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak seseorang dari bawah sambil mendongak, menatap jendela kamar di lantai 2 itu. Wajah imutnya tak menampakkan kalau dia bukan lagi anak SMA. Usianya yang sudah lebih dari 25 tahun itu, memang memiliki wajah seperti anak 17 tahunan.

Dia berteriak lagi, membuat seorang laki-lagi berambut pirang panjang, berjalan dengan geram dari kamarnya. Di ambilnya sepatu kets yang biasa ia gunakan untuk kuliah itu, lalu berjalan menyambut tamu tanpa undangan yang tak pernah jenuh berteriak di depan rumahnya, setiap pagi.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! AKU MEN- auww!" Pemuda berambut merah muda itu terjatuh, ketika sebuah sepatu kets sukses mendarat dikepalanya. Ia meringis lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang serasa benjol. Membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot turun. Ia menarik tubuhnya bangun. Dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, ia menatap wajah merah penuh amarah, dari sosok yang melempar sepatu kearahnya.

"Hehehe! Pagi Deidara!" wajah Innocent-nya seolah tak berdosa dan perlahan ia menutup kedua telinganya, seolah mengerti apa yang kan terjdi.

"SASORI! KAU KIRA INI JAM BERAPA, HEH! INI BARU JAM 6 PAGI DAN KAU BERTERIAK MENGGANGGU TIDURKU!" Pemuda bernama Deidara itu mencak-mencak, melihat tingkah konyol sahabat seperjuangannya dalam menuntut ilmu.

Mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris emeraldnya. Dia terbangun setiap pagi ketika mendengar satu kalimat yang sama. Namun ia tak bosan dan tak kan pernah bosan, mendengar teriakan Sasori.

Ah, Sakura! Doamu terjawabkan. Kau sekarang bahkan memiliki Sasori, yang di kehidupan lalu kau lukai.

Sakura tersenyum lalu bangun. Beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap menyambut pangerannya, yang tlah di tunggu ribuan tahun, di kehidupan lalu.

Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Aku mencintaimu!

~END~


End file.
